1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical outlet boxes for raised floors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Outlet boxes for raised floors commonly comprise a metal box with suitable means to mount the box to a floor panel. The box has an open bottom into which several metal containers are fixed. Electrical sockets and/or switches are mounted in turn in the containers. The box is arranged to accept in its top a lid assembly which includes a main lid in which are cable outlet lids and a peripheral flange which extends around the assembly. After mounting the box to the floor panel carpet is laid over the floor panel and around the box, the lid assembly is located over the box so that the peripheral flange seats on top of the carpet. Outlet boxes constructed with this arrangement in mind are shown in EP 0343754 A1, GB 2194975A and GB 1583946.
In order to allow for different thicknesses of carpet and floor panel material it is known to adjust the box height relative the floor panel and the lid assembly relative the outlet box. In GB 2194975 the fixture to and adjustment relative to the floor panel is by means of an angular section bracket screwed at each end to opposed vertical sides of the box with adjustment enabled by providing three holes at each end of a vertical web of the bracket. In order to adjust the height of the bracket relative the box, the two screws are removed and reinserted in upper or lower pairs of holes. The carpet is then laid and the lid assembly is inserted in the box and is screwed down so that a flange around the assembly seats on top of the carpet. This is time consuming and furthermore as the carpet compresses during use the screws work loose. A further disadvantage is that during fitting the box which has no bottom tends to distort so that screw receiving brackets in the box misalign with the screws in the lid assembly causing further fitting difficulties.